A liquid crystal display generally comprises a polarizing plate and a liquid crystal cell.
The most widely used display is a TFT liquid crystal display of TN mode. Japanese Patent Provisional Publication Nos. 8(1996)-50206, 7(1995)-191217 and European Patent No. 0911656A2 discloses a TFT liquid crystal display of TN mode showing an image of high quality, in which an optical compensatory sheet is provided between the polarizing plate and the liquid crystal cell.
However, gradation of an image displayed by the TFT liquid crystal display is often inverted when the screen is seen downward. Further, the screen reflects light coming from outside to impair the image quality. Furthermore, chromaticity of the image depends on what viewing angle the screen is seen at.